Something Beautiful
by crazyspazperson
Summary: AU. Sara is the middle Queen child and went missing when she was 18. Five years later she returns and refuses to talk about where she was or what happened to her. Eventually Sara and Felicity develop feeling for each other. No Arrow just the characters. Smoaking Canary slow burn
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't sure what to expect honestly. Oliver's sister had been missing for years and to just show up six years after going missing was just remarkable. Oliver said she wouldn't talk about it. She finished putting on her make up and wondered again whether she should even go. She had never met Sara. She had met Oliver two years after Sara disappeared. Which brought up the question of why she was even invited to the whole welcome home dinner. Tommy was going sure but he had known Sara her entire life. It was like he lost a sister when she disappeared as well. Thea called her two hours ago to make sure she was coming. She pretty much guilt tripped Felicity into showing up. She was crying and told Felicity that she needed her for support. That while Sara was her sister she had grown close enough to Felicity to count her as one as well and she really needed her. That was all it took and Felicity stopped fighting it. She grabbed her keys, checked her apartment one last time and then shut the door.

She had barely arrived and parked her Mini Cooper when Thea came running down the stairs. She was ran straight into Felicity's arms and started crying. Felicity just stood there and comforted her, rubbing her back until she settled down. When She pulled away she wiped her face and smiled at Felicity.

"I'm so glad you came. I really need you tonight." Felicity just chuckled and pulled Thea into another hug. She had met Thea shortly after becoming friends with Oliver and Tommy. Thea had at first been very jealous of Felicity because Oliver and Tommy spent so much time with Felicity and not with her. It was when she needed to talk to someone about boys that she approached Felicity and they became extremely close. Felicity was an only child but she always felt like her and Thea had a sisterly bond.

"I'll always be here for you Speedy." Thea rolled her eyes

"I really wish you guys would all stop calling me that. Sara was only home ten seconds before she called me that. I was upset at first because only you and the boys call me that but then I remembered she used to too." Felicity put her arm around Thea's shoulder as they began to walk towards the house.

"Well you know its going to be an adjustment but you have to give her a chance Thea. She never stopped loving you just because she was missing. You just didn't get to see it everyday like you did with Oliver."

Thea smiled, "And you and Tommy. Its just I remember her I just don't have too many memories of her. She's like a year older than you and she was always getting into trouble and rebelling. Not like Ollie rebeling but more moody and reclusive. She locked herself in her room a lot. I mean she was eighteen when she went missing and at first I think mom and dad thought she just ran away. It was Ollie that finally talked them into reporting her missing. They were close, like really close and he hadn't heard from her in a week and she always called him everyday. I remember one time mom and dad sent to our grandparents for the summer and her and Ollie got into this huge fight before she left. She still called him everyday. She would literally just tell him she was mad at him and then stay on the phone not saying anything for like ten minutes and then she would tell Ollie she loved him and he was the best brother a girl could ask for and then hang up."

"Well she sounds like she would have been a good big sister if she had been given the chance. You have to give her a chance Thea." They had made it into the house by this point and Felicity was hanging her coat and purse when Oliver came down the stairs laughing with Tommy.

"Felicity you made it. Good to see you." Oliver said as he walked up and hugged her. She returned his hug and then hugged Tommy when she saw who she assumed was Sara walk up behind them.

"So this is the very popular and very allusive Felicity Smoak." Tommy let her go and Oliver put his arm aroung Felicity's shoulder.

"Felicity Smoak, this is Sara." Felicity smiled and stepped forward.

"Its nice to meet you Sara. I'm really glad you're back. I mean I didn't know you before. I'm sure you were awesome. Not saying you aren't awesome now. I mean what would I know I'm just meeting you." Felicity face was flushed red by the end of her little babble but when she met Sara's eyes she noticed they were smiling.

"You're cute, and thank you. Its nice to meet you finally. Seems like everyone in this house loves you. You must be pretty awesome yourself." Felicity just smiled. Moira came around the corner,

"Oh good Felicity you made it." She hugged Felicity, "Dinner is just about ready to me served if everyone wants to go ahead into the dining room." Every one began walking towards the dining room when suddenly Felicity felt someone gently grab her arm.

"I know you don't know me and that we just met but are you dating my brother?" The question stunned Felicity for a moment but then she shook her head as if to clear her mind and for the first time really looked at Sara. Her body was rigid and while she was trying to play off cool and causal Felicity could tell she was uncomfortable. She could also see the spark of protection and stubborness in her eyes.

Felicity just smiled, "No Sara I'm not dating your brother, nor have I ever dated your brother. We are just friends. Platonic friends. Like really Platonic friends." Sara arched an eyebrow, "You two seem pretty close to me. Unusually close." Felicity looked around and then took a step towards Sara.

"Sara, what exactly have they told you about me?"

Sara crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Thea told me you two were really close. She said you are her go to person. Mom and Walter rave about how brillant you are and how you are by far the best IT person they have at QC. Oliver talks about how you saved him and picked up the pieces after I disappeared. How you tutored him and Tommy and they both graduated because of you. He also said you're his best friend. When I left Tommy was his best friend."

Felicity sighed, "Tommy is still is best friend, you can have more than one you know." Sara just stood there waiting, "Oliver and I meet my freshman year of college. I worked at a coffee shop and he and Tommy were regulars. Once they learned I was a genuisis they asked me to tutor them so I did. Eventually we all became friends and Oliver started opening up more to me. I think he just needed someone who wasn't involved to talk to. Some one who didn't know you. He hated trying to talk to others about you because it made them sad, so yeah he came to me and I listened and I comforted him but Sara I'm gay. Oliver and Tommy have known that from the beginning. Hell at this point every one knows simple because they kept trying to hook me up with either your brother or Tommy." Sara nodded and half grinned at Felicity with the corner of her mouth. "Oliver does that too you know. That half grin. It usually means he understands and hes trying to be a part of it but really he's got something else on his mind. I got that grin a lot when I first met him. Any time he talked about you and I'd try to cheer him up. He loves you. He even had me hack into some very illegal databases once he found out I could. Thea loves you too..."

Sara scoffed, "Thea acts like I came back with the plague."

Felicity placed her hand on Sara's crossed arms, "She doesn't remember you very well Sara. She was young when you went missing. She was just a kid and the whole situation confused her. She doesn't know you and she feels horrible because everyone else have these special memories with you and she doesn't."

Sara stepped away from Felicity, "I was just a kid too you know." Then she turned and walked towards the dining room leaving Felicity stunned and with her hand still up in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity spent most of the dinner reminding herself to focus on what was going on around her, which wasn't much. It could definitely make the list of most awkward dinners she had been to. Sara remained tense and distance the entire time. Oliver and Tommy kept trying to break the ice by telling stories of when the were young. Moira kept hinting at Sara to reveal anything about her times missing while Walter just sat silently eating his dinner. Thea just looked uncomfortable. Felicity kept trying to give her reassuring smiles but it seemed to have the opposite effect. By the end of the dinner Felicity was beyond ready to make her escape but Thea gave her a look and she knew she needed to talk so when Thea excused herself Felicity followed shortly there after.

As she made her way up to Thea's room she couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had got herself into. She loved the Queen/Steele family. She wasn't very close with her family and being so far away didn't help. It had just been her and her mom and they were such different people that they never really talked about things. Since meeting Oliver and Tommy her world had been flipped and three years later she was still adjusting to being a part of that life.

She knocked on Thea's door but recieved no response. She could hear Thea sniffling so she let herself in. Sure enough Thea was sitting in the middle of her bed hugging her pillow crying. This wasn't the first time Felicity had found her like this but usually it was because of a boy or Miora. Felicity could understand both boy problems and mother problems. This was new water for both of them but Felicity did what she always did. She climbed up on Thea's bed and sat beside her. She pulled the pillow out of Thea's arms and placed it on her lap. Thea laid her head on the pillow and Felicity started running her fingers through her hair. They sat like that for a few minutes before Thea finally stopped crying enough to talk.

"I don't know why I feel this way." Thea said as she rolled over so she was looking up at Felicity.

"I'm going to need to know how you feel before I can grace you with my wisdom Little One."

Thea chuckled, "I don't know I just feel out of place. Like I don't belong. I know she's my sister and she's part of the family but its making me feel like I'm not. I was so used to it being me and Ollie and now I feel like I'm losing him. Like we won't be as close now that she's back. Does that make sense?"

Felicity smiled down at Thea, "Honey you have seventeen years with Oliver. He's not going to forget you now that Sara has returned. From what I understand he has adored you since you were born."

"Yea but he adores her too, probably more."

"Thea Queen are you jealous of Sara?"

Thea buried her head in Felicity's stomach and mumbled, "Maybe."

Felicity chuckled, "Thea she's your sister before anything else. You need to try and connect with her. Oliver is always going to love you and now you have someone else who loves you. I'm suprised you're not jumping all over the oppurtunity to be adored honestly." Thea turned back to face Felicity and went to say something but Felicity placed her finger over her lips. "I'm not done. When we first met you had these same feelings and look at how close we are. She deserves the same chance and if all else fails you know all my numbers, where I live, where I work. If Oliver starts acting distant you tell me and I'll talk to him. Just give it time Thea everything will settle I promise." Thea tucked her head back into Felicity's stomach and wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Thea sat up, "Why do you always have to make sense?"

Felicity smirked, "Because I'm a genuis silly"

Thea stuck out her tongue and got up out of the bed, "I'm going to freshen up, meet you downstairs?"

Felicity sighed, "Actually I think I'm going to head home. I have work in the morning and that dinner was slightly exhuasting." Thea agreed and hugged Felicity goodbye, they agreed to lunch the next day and parted ways.

Felicity made her way downstairs to find every one except Sara in the sitting room. She said her goodbyes and Oliver walked her to the door. While helping her put her coat on he asked, "Thea okay?"

Felicity nodded, "She's working through some things, but she'll be fine. She's just feeling a little left out at the moment." Oliver nodded and offered to walk Felicity to her car. Felicity refused stating she could walk ten feet on her own. When the door finally closed behind Felicity she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Hey"

Felicity jumped and put her hand over her heart before turning around, "Jesus Sara warn a girl before giving her a heart attack."

Sara gave her the same half grin, "Didn't know you scared so easily, I apoligize."

Felicity shrugged, "It's okay, I'm actually really jumpy. What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be inside?"

"I wanted to apoligize for earlier." Felicity made to interupt but Sara put her hand up to stop her, "I'm not that good at trusting people, never was actually, even before. Anyways what I'm trying to say is, can we start over?"

Felicity smiled, "Of course."

Sara looked Felicity in the eyes, "You seem important to them. They love you, my whole family and I don't even know you. I'm trying to be the good daughter and sister but I haven't done this in five years. I haven't been a part of a family in so long it feels foriegn. I don't have the slightest clue what I'm doing. Anyways thank you for being there for all of them. Especially Thea, I know she's having a hard time with it all and I'm glad she has you."

Felicity was stunned for a moment. That was the most Sara had spoken all night. "I love them, they are closest thing I've ever had to feeling like a part of something. Feeling like I belong. Don't worry about Thea, she'll be fine. I know we just met and you're not really into talking about what happened, but if you ever want to get away just let me know. You can crash in my guest room and I promise I won't bother you. I know they can be overwhelming, trust me. I had a panic attack the first time I came here for a dinner."

Sara nodded, "Its a bit much. I feel like it shouldn't be though. Like I should be able to just jump right in."

"I don't think its that simple." Felicity stepped towards Sara and placed her hand on her upper arm. She could feel the other woman tense but Felicity didn't back down. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever want to sit around in silence and not talk just let me know, I'm really good at it." Felicity winked and turned to leave with she felt Sara grab her hand, "Thank you" Felicity just smiled and squeezed Sara's hand before turning and walking away


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter totally went in a different direction than I had in mind originally but once I started typing this was the end result. Thanks for the reviews/favorite/follows. You're all awesome. **

Sara stood on the sidewalk looking at the building and the slip of paper in her hand. It had been four days since the awkward family dinner. She had been trying to not get overwhelmed but it seemed like her only time alone was at night. That didn't really help considering she was lucky if she could clock three hours of sleep a night. The exhaustion had caused her to finally snap. She had made sure every one had left the house before she even left her room. The only person in the family she had even talked to today had been Walter and she had only talked to him because she needed Felicity's address. She had lied and told him that they had planned to hang out today and she had forgot to get it from her. Which is how it led to her standing outside Felicity's apartment building second guessing her decision. She looked back down at the piece of paper in her hand before sighing and walking towards the building. She knocked on Felicity's door and waited.

When Felicity opened the door she looked stunned for a moment before smiling, "Sara. Hey come in."

Sara stepped inside and stood there as Felicity shut the door. "I don't mean to intrude I just needed to get away and I didn't know where else to go."

Felicity flopped down on her couch, "It's not a problem. I wasn't kidding when I said drop by any time. Besides I was kind of expecting you. Walter may have mentioned that he really appreciated me taking the time to get to know you and that he was glad I was inviting you over because he believed you needed, and I quote 'to get out of the house and away from the family pressure for a bit.' Come on sit down. You want something to drink or anything."

Sara shook her head and sat down, "I just want you to go on with your night like you usually would."

Felicity laughed, "Okay but I don't want to hear anything at all about what you are about to see. No judging Sara Queen." Sara crossed her heart and held out her pinkie which Felicity took. After the pinkie promise Felicity unpaused her t.v. and began watching her favorite show. Sara had no idea what was going on but she tried to follow along and even got some of the jokes. Felicity how ever was very vocal about the show. Criticizing the things they were doing wrong and even yelling at the characters when they were being "Douchey Assholes". When the show ended Felicity found a movie on t.v. Sara wasn't really paying attention to the movie and almost didn't process Felicity talking to her. She turned towards Felicity and asked her to repeat herself.

"I said I was thinking of having a glass of wine, did you want one as well?"

Sara thought about saying no. She didn't really need to drink but she needed something to relax. Maybe a glass or two of wine would help. She nodded, "That actually sounds really good right now." Felicity smiled and made her way into the kitchen. When she returned she held out a glass to Sara and plopped back down on her couch. Felicity reached for the remote and turned the t.v. down before turning back to Sara, "I know you don't want to talk about what happened to you but how about we talk about life in general?"

Sara took a sip of her wine, "I don't understand."

"Well, I'll start. My boss is an asshole, and by boss I mean the head of the IT department. He asked me out a few weeks back and when I told him I was gay he of course started with the whole I can change that innuendos, so yesterday when he started I finally told him if he didn't stop I was going to file a sexual harassment complaint. Needless to say he now is treating me like I have the plague and literally won't even talk to me."

Sara tensed, "Has he hurt you Felicity? Has he laid a hand on you in any inappropriate manner?"

Felicity startled at Sara's reaction, "No, no Sara. He's not like that. I mean he talks shit to me all the time but he never does anything but talk." Sara seemed to relax a bit but she still seemed tense. Felicity placed her hand on Sara's knee, "Sara I promise you he is all talk."

Sara nodded, "Promise me if he ever does you'll tell me. If anyone ever does."

"I promise. Are you okay?"

"Yea, sorry its just, no woman should ever suffer at the hands of men."

Felicity nodded, "I promise okay, I'll even keep you updated on the situation. How about we change topics, how is adjusting going?"

Sara groaned, "Horrible, everything is too loud and I'm not used to being around so many people and I can't sleep in my bed its too soft. Thea is still acting like I stole her puppy. Mom is trying to get me to open up. Oliver just keeps pretending like nothing happened and Walter, Walter just waits for me to make a move."

Felicity laughed, "That's such a Walter thing to do."

Sara laughed along with her, "You know it really is. It's still weird though seeing him with mom. I mean I know dad died like a year after I left but I mean I'm just not used to it yet I guess. I mean I've known Walter since I was a kid so maybe it's just weird that he's not just a family friend anymore, he's family."

Felicity refilled their glasses, "At least he's nice. So how are you."

Sara gave Felicity a look and said, "Sounds like someone is breaking her promise to not ask about that."

Felicity shrugged, "Technically I'm not asking what happened to you I'm asking how you are handling what happened to you. See loop hole." Felicity grinned.

Sara chuckled, "Of course you would find a loop hole. I don't know. It's hard to explain without talking about it."

Felicity took both of Sara's hands, "Try, no story just feelings. Close your eyes and focus on the feelings."

Sara looked skeptical but Felicity just kept staring at her and when Sara tried to pull her hands away Felicity just squeezed them and looked at Sara expectantly. Finally Sara gave in and closed her eyes. Memories kept flashing through her head and she tried to focus on just the feelings. "I feel like I'm drowning. Like I'm pretending to be someone I'm not and at any moment I'm going to caught. I feel like a wild animal that's been caged. I'm always on waiting to wake up and realize all this is a dream. To realize I'm still stuck there fighting to get away and fighting to stay alive." Sara started crying, "I can't get out of that fight or flight mind set and..." Sara suddenly went rigid and starting breathing heavy.

Felicity let go of her hands and moved them up to cup her face. "Sara honey open your eyes. Come on sweet girl look at me" Sara slowly opened her eyes, "That's good, look at me. You're here with me in my apartment. You're safe." Felicity watched the confusion followed by the panic set into Sara's eyes. Her breathing was becoming more erratic so Felicity grabbed Sara's hand and placed it over her heart. "Sara listen to me, I need you to focus on my heartbeat. Focus on me honey. Count the heart beats with me. One, Two, Three, Four. One, Two, Three, Four. That's me. Thats my heartbeat. If you were still there you wouldn't know me. You wouldn't be able to feel my heartbeat. Keep counting honey." Felicity counted a few more time tapping her finger on Sara's hand to match. After about a minute Felicity heard Sara counting with her. She looked up to see Sara's eyes closed and she placed her other hand back on Sara's cheek. "Sara sweetie open your eyes. Sara look at me, I'm not going to hurt you." Sara opened her eyes and stared at Felicity.

When her breathing finally got under control she wiped her eyes, "I should go."

Felicity shook her head, "You don't need to be driving after that."

Sara smiled the tears still shining, "Thank you Felicity but I really just want to go home and go to sleep. I promise I'll be fine. I'll even text you when I get there if it makes you feel better."

Felicity nodded, "It really will."

Sara stood up and made to leave but just as she was about to turn she felt Felicity wrap her arms around her. Sara immediately tensed but relaxed enough to return the hug. As Felicity pulled away she said, "I know you're not real big on the whole affectionate thing but I'm a toucher and a hugger. I'm not good with words even though I talk a lot. I just want you to know that I care."

"Thank you Felicity and how about we not mention my little panic attack."

"On one condition, you have to give me another chance to just hang out."

Sara chuckled, "Deal, I'll text you when I get home and we'll talk tomorrow about hanging out again soon." Felicity showed her out and went to lay in bed while she waited for Sara to text her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, worked a lot of nights lately which is when I write and also had a term paper due in micro economics which, yuck. Hope you enjoy.**

Thea walked into Felicity's office and smiled. Felicity was so absorbed by what she was doing she hadn't even heard her. Thea cleared her throat which caused Felicity to jump and look up.

"Thea, how long have you been standing there?"

Thea laughed, "Just got here actually. Wanted to know if you wanted to grab a lunch, I figured you haven't eaten yet."

Felicity looked at the clock and frowned, "Yea didn't even realize it was already after one. I've been working on this stupid security problem all morning."

"Well then take an hour and come to lunch. I'll buy you choose." Felicity stood up and stretched. She grabbed her purse from under her desk and made her way to Thea.

"Lets go to the cafe a couple blocks over. I love their panini's."

They made it all the way to the lobby when suddenly Sara walked through the doors and spotted them. She walked towards them, "Hey what are you to up to?"

Felicity smiled at Sara, "Just heading to lunch. I got caught up in work and Thea stopped by to remind me I need to eat." Thea just nodded and Felicity could feel the awkwardness of the situation and as usual her mouth over rode her brain, "We're going to get panini's if you want to join. I mean I know its kind of late for lunch and you've probably already eaten, but I mean if you haven't then yea join us."

Thea rolled her eyes being used to Felicity's babbling. She should have jumped in when she had the chance. She really didn't want to have lunch with her sister but she also wasn't going to make Felicity uncomfortable. Sara could tell that Thea was uncomfortable with the situation but maybe Felicity as a buffer would help. "I actually haven't had lunch. I think my sis and I must have been on the same wavelength because I was coming to see if you wanted to hang out."

Thea looked surprised but covered it quickly by saying, "Well then lets go because I am starving." Felicity fell in step behind Thea, while Sara walked beside Felicity and whispered, "How's the situation going?" Felicity blushed but whispered back, "Nothing new to tell, stop worrying so much."

After everyone had ordered at the cafe and found a table they sat there awkwardly until Felicity couldn't take it anymore, "So I was talking to Oliver before work this morning and he thinks we should all go out sometime."

Thea perked up, "Would I be included in this going out?"

Felicity laughed, "I'm sure between the three of us we can convince him to let you go, but no drinking. I will not have another one of those fiasco's."

Sara grinned and crossed her arms while leaning back, "What exactly was this fiasco?" She asked while looking between the two of them.

Thea rolled her eyes and Felicity looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Thea sat up straighter and replied, "We all went out one time to a club a few months back and they had told me not to drink but I did it anyways and lets just say it didn't end well."

Felicity scoffed, "That's putting it gently. This chic straight up started dancing on stage with the DJ and then preceded to try to dance on his table with all his equipment on it. Needless to say we got kicked out. Which was fine except then she yelled at us for and I quote, 'ruining her chance to show off her moves.' She started yelling out the window that we were crushing her creativity. By the time we got her back to my place she was sobered up just enough to hug the porcelain God for the rest of the night. Of course Oliver and Tommy swore that they would get sick if the had to listen to her puke all night so they left and I had to stay up and comfort her while she cried and puked. Not all that fun."

Thea lightly punched Felicity, "Hey I wasn't that bad and I paid you back. I bought you lunch for a month and I still take you every month to spa as promised to amend for my horribleness."

Felicity grinned but before she could say anything Sara started laughing. Both Thea and Felicity turned to look at her and she just kept laughing and said, "I've missed you Speedy but I'm so sorry I missed that. That would have been hella fun to see."

Felicity snorted, "Yea well next time you can sit up with her all night" Thea started laughing and said, "Oh she'll get her chance, we all know I'm the crazy wild child."

Sara calmed down just as the food arrived and said, "Wait if you're the wild child and I'm the angry child, what is Oliver."

Without pause Thea replied, "The child they are lucky hasn't gotten anyone pregnant." Felicity almost choked on her panini as she joined them in laughter.

The rest of lunch went off without a hitch and Thea left her in front of Queen's Consolidated stating she was meeting up with Roy to catch a movie. Sara looked like she wanted to say something but Felicity put her hand on her arm as she told Thea to be careful and thanked her for lunch. Sara on the other hand walked Felicity all the way up to her office where she sat in the chair across from her and looked around, "Nice office."

Felicity sat down, "Sara my office is the server room. Most people find it creepy."

"I like it. It's secluded, quiet."

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Nope, just going to hang out for a bit. Need some quiet time."

Felicity shrugged and returned to what she was working on before lunch. Sara watched Felicity get lost in her computers again and she smiled. She turned her chair more towards the door and relaxed a bit. Felicity should have known Sara wasn't just their to hang out. If she had actually been thinking about the situation she would have realized sooner. Unfortunately she didn't, not until she heard her boss yelling her name from down the hall. She snapped out of her tech haze just as Sara jumped up and was in front of her faster than she could process that Sara was even still there. Felicity gently put her hand on Sara's arm as her boss came walking in the door, "Felicity what is the meaning of this? You've been working on this security issue all morning and its still not resolved."

Felicity felt Sara pull her arm away until she reached Felicity's wrist where she wrapped her fingers around and started tapping out Felicity's heartbeat. Felicity was so shocked she just stared at Sara's hand before her boss cleared his throat, "Felicity, you're supposed to be working not enjoying company during work hours." Felicity started to say something but Sara interrupted, "Look dude, I'm not company, and you need to watch your tone."

Felicity could see her boss getting upset, "I'm working on the security problem as fast as I can. Sara isn't interrupting or delaying me. She's literally sitting in a chair. She hasn't said a word since I came back from lunch."

He snickered, "Bringing your dates back to the office is still inappropriate. Perhaps a written warning to HR will do the trick." Felicity started sputtering with something to say but once again Sara jumped in, "Look dude I don't know who you are but I'm Sara Queen so you can take that written warning and shove it up your ass."

"Sara its okay," Felicity said quietly.

"It's not okay. You've been working your ass off all day. He has no right to talk to you like that."

"Sara it's not your fight, now please."

"Felicity, it's my families company and even if we didn't know each other he still shouldn't talk to employees like that."

Felicity's boss interupted at this point, "I knew you were eventually going to use your connections to the Queen family to get out of work."

Felicity could feel the tears burning her eyes as she tried to keep them at bay. She looked down at her keyboard and took in a deep breathe, "I have never used my so called connection to get anywhere in this company and you know it." She could feel Sara's eyes burning into her head but she refused to look up.

"Just make sure its fixed before you leave today and try to leave your friendships out of work." Her boss said as he turned in walked out.

Felicity felt movement beside her and she didn't resist when her chair started to turn. Sara put two fingers under her chin and said, "Felicity, hey I'm sorry. Please just look at me." Felicity took a deep breathe and looked up. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I am going to talk to Walter about your boss though. He shouldn't treat you that way." Sara could see the panic in Felicity's eyes, so she moved her hand to Felicity's cheek, "I'm not going to tell him what lead up to it okay. You're secret is safe with me, but I'm not going to let him talk to you or anyone like that."

Felicity nodded and wiped at her eyes, "Thank you. He's going to start rumors now just so you know. He'll tell everyone I'm bosses favorite."

"Didn't he know you were already friends with them?"

"I never actually talk about them and he doesn't actually pay attention most of the time when Thea stops by and when Oliver and Tommy stop by its usually because they need something fixed so he just figures I'm their tech person. Not to mention Oliver makes sure to go by his office and let him know that he and Tommy need something fixed so they will be occupying my time."

Sara sighed, "Well cats out of the bag now. I'm pretty sure he's determined we're friends by now."

Felicity let out a quiet laugh, "Yea, enough about that though, I have to get back to this issue and you should go."

Sara stood up, "I'm going to go to talk Walter but I'll be back, we're going to hang out tonight and drink wine and talk shit about your boss and watch stupid cheesy movies. Hell we can even invite Thea if she's willing to unwrap herself from around that boyfriend of hers."

Felicity laughed, "Hey she really likes him and he's good for her. She's less crazy around him. Plus he's from the Glades and it drives your mother insane. Although I'm pretty sure Moira fakes likes ninety five percent of it just so that Thea will stay with him."

Sara smiled, "Sounds like mom. I'll be back down when I'm done talking to Walter. I won't bother you. I'll go right back to sitting in my little chair not making a sound."

Felicity smiled, "You can make a sound and you don't have to wait for me to get off work I can text you when I'm done and we can meet at my place."

Sara shook her head, "I think I'm going to stay and make sure boss man doesn't return."

Felicity scoffed, "Sara I'm a big girl. Go, spend some time with Oliver or Tommy or your mom. I promise you I will text you as soon as I start shutting down my computers."

Sara hesitated but shrugged, "Okay but you text me if he comes back and talks down to you."

Felicity agreed and Sara walked out of the office. Felicity sat their for a moment smiling before plunging right back into her tech and forgetting the rest of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara was standing in her room trying and failing to get ready for family dinner. It was Sunday so she was supposed to dress nicely but so far all she had managed was jeans. She knew her mother was going to frown about it but personally she didn't really care. She hated Sunday dinners and the only thing that made it semi manageable was the fact that usually she sat beside Felicity. Felicity always knew when it was getting to much and she would somehow lightly touch Sara and bring her back. She had been relying on Felicity a lot for that lately. It had been two weeks since the incident at Queens Consolidated and Sara would stop by a couple times a week to hang out and have lunch. Felicity's boss had become a lot more respectful. Sara even found herself at Felicity's house more nights than not. Felicity never seemed to mind.

Sara sighed and started rummaging through the pile of shirts she had on her bed when she noticed her reflection. She stepped towards the mirror, being only in her bra the scars were visible. She started tracing them and the memories from each one started to play in her head. The doctor that had checked her out when she returned told her he had only seen one other person with that many scars and they had been a soldier in the war. Sara didn't hate her scars but she usually made sure to cover most of them. It was an uncomfortable subject for her family considering her refusal to talk about how she got them. She turned to try to get a better look at the ones on her back when she heard heels coming towards her door and Felicity calling her name. She rushed towards the bed and had just grabbed a shirt when Felicity walked in her room, "Sara your mom was wondering what was..."

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She could hear Felicity walking towards her but she couldn't move. It was like her whole body was frozen. She jumped when she felt Felicity's fingertip tracing over one of the scars on her back. Felicity didn't even let it phase her she just moved on to the next scar tracing patterns over her skin like a dot to dot. Finally Felicity moved in front of Sara and cupped her cheeks, "Open your eyes little bird." Sara took in a breathe and opened her eyes to see Felicity staring directly into them. "It's okay. I didn't mean to barge in on you, I should have knocked I just wasn't thinking. I don't mind though. These scars have made you who you are and I know you had to go through a hell of a lot of pain to get them, but I like who are. You're one of my favorite people."

Sara couldn't hold back the tear that slide down her cheek. She lifted her hand to wipe it away but Felicity was still holding her face and rubbed her thumb along her cheek bone instead. Felicity asked wiped the tear away then asked, "How?"

Sara knew she wasn't asking how she got them like everyone else had. Felicity was asking how she survived them. Sara sighed, "Honestly I just wanted to come home. I wanted to see my family again so I held on. A lot of the time it was thinking about Oliver and Thea. Oliver and I used to be really close and Thea followed us around all the time. We even had what Oliver liked to call Sibling days. He would take us all out for ice cream after school and we would take Thea to the park and play. Sometimes we'd catch a movie or just go shopping. I was fighting to get back to them. I knew they had to be worried and upset. I would never just leave without keeping in touch with them. Thea doesn't remember many memories of me but I have plenty. I remember the first time I held her. I remember when she was three she got really sick and was in the hospital for a week and Oliver and I made a pact to never let anything happen to her again. I remember I almost cried when I went to prom because she wanted to go to and I had to tell her no. She was so upset she refused to talk to me for two days. It was Oliver that finally convinced her to forgive me. I was never close to mom and dad but even they crossed my mind. Dad teaching me to ride my bike. Helping me, Oliver, and Tommy to build out tree house. Mom comforting me after my first break up. She used to check me out of school randomly just to have lunch. Towards the end we had our fall outs but I knew they still loved me and I still loved them. I held on to that. I held on to every memory I could conjure."

Felicity bent Sara's head and kissed her forehead before looking her in the eyes again and saying, "You're a good person Sara Queen. You're a beautiful person both inside and out. I know you aren't comfortable showing them but you can show your scars around me anytime we hang out alone. You are stronger because of them and they show who you really are, a survivor. Now, I need you to put a shirt on because I do not want to be on the receiving end of your mothers wraith."

Sara chuckled and Felicity released her face with a smile. Sara threw on the shirt that she was still holding and looped Felicity's arm through hers. "You Ms. Smoak are quite the genius."

Felicity smiled, "Why thank you for noticing Ms. Queen. Now would you like to escort me to dinner or does a poor genius have to walk herself?"

Sara laughed as they made their way out of her room and wondered how Oliver had ever found this amazing woman.

After dinner everyone but Moira and Walter went to watch a movie in the living room. Everyone somehow managed to squeeze on the couch although Sara felt like she was being squished between Felicity and Thea. Felicity had covered herself with a blanket and offered half to Sara who accepted. Once the lights were out and the movie started Thea laid herself across everyone. Felicity leaned in and whispered to Sara, "She does this every time." Sara just smiled and patted Thea on her leg. Thea just smiled at Sara and grabbed a pillow off the floor to support her head. They were watching Avengers and Sara was really enjoying it until all the fighting started. She started to tense when the Hulk went after Black Widow and actually jumped when he managed to hit her. Felicity felt Sara jump and gently moved her hand towards Sara. She started by just gently touching her with her pinkie. Sara quickly grabbed her hand instead and found Felicity's pulse. After a few minutes Sara seemed to calm down and moved her hand up to hold Felicity's. They remained that way the rest of the movie. Every now and again Felicity would feel Sara's thumb rub circles on her wrist. When the movie was over Thea jumped up demanding another movie and Sara moved her hand out of Felicity's. Felicity closed her hand into a fist to try and keep the heat from Sara's hand locked in. Unfortunately for Felicity she had to work in the morning and couldn't stay so she said her goodbyes to everyone as Sara jumped up to offer to walk her out.

Sara walked her all the way to her car before saying, "Thank you for tonight. For everything, for not freaking out about my scars or being disgusted by them and for knowing what I needed while watching the movie."

Felicity smiled, "You are very welcome. Remember I'm just a phone call away."

Sara nodded and turned to walk away when she turned back suddenly, "Hey, why did you call me little bird earlier?"

Felicity couldn't help but grin, "Because you're like a little bird. There's so much world to see, all you have to do is be brave and spread your wings and jump out of the nest. See I already know what flying feels like, falling too and I'm not afraid of it any more and I want to be there when you take that leap. I think you're working on getting the courage to take flight and while I won't push you out like some birds do I'll walk with you to the edge and jump with you."

Sara smirked, "That's going to be one crazy flight but I'll hold you to it. Goodnight Felicity."

As Sara walked back into the living room she was still smiling and when she looked up all three of the other people were staring back at her. Thea had a shit eating grin when she said, "So what's going on with you and Felicity?"

Sara plopped down beside her, "Nothing and weren't we supposed to be watching a movie?"

Tommy replied with, "Oh this is much more interesting."

Thea high fived him and then turned back to Sara, "You realize I was laying across you two right. I totally felt you holding hands."

Oliver looked confused, "Wait you two were holding hands? Sara you know she's gay right?"

Sara sighed, "Yes Oliver I know she's gay and yes Thea we were holding hands but it was just to help to calm me down. I still panic sometimes and she saw the signs and was trying to help, that's all."

"Soooo did it help?" Tommy grinned.

"Yes Tommy it did. It grounds me. Makes me remember where I am. Reminds me I'm here and not back there."

"And where is there?"

"Thea," Oliver warned.

Sara held her hand up to Oliver to stop him and looked at Thea, "I'm not ready to talk about it. I don't know if I ever will be but I know that Felicity is the best at recognizing when I check out and she's the best at bringing me back. I think its a lot to do with the fact that I didn't know her before. See I could be imagining all of this or dreaming it but her, not so much. I never met her before coming back. She's proof I'm back home, if that makes sense."

Everyone nodded and then Oliver said, "Sara she's a sweet girl just don't lead her on. She's was the best thing to happen to this family after you left. She brought light back into all of our lives. We missed you every day and she helped us realize that was okay and that we should remember you and talk about you and trust me it still hurt but it got easier. The first time I talked about you to her I cried like a baby. Then one day I was talking about you and she looked at me and said she wondered what you looked like and I pulled your picture out of my wallet and gave it to her. She refused at first but honestly I think by then she missed you too. I replaced the picture of course but she kept it. I know you've been to her house but if you go into her room she has this picture of me, her, Tommy and Thea in a frame that says Family. Once she realized I was honestly giving her the picture she put it in the corner of the frame. After that first dinner she told me she was so afraid you weren't going to like her and she was scared of losing all of us. I reassured her that she wasn't. Last week she called me to tell me what a great person you were and how she was so glad that she became friends with the two guys that hit on her because if she hadn't she wouldn't have met you. I think she's falling for you and she doesn't even realize it. I also think you're falling for her too, just make sure its for the right reasons."

Sara sat there dumbfounded when Tommy spoke up ruining the moment, "That would be hot."

Thea made a disgusted face, "Tommy that is gross, you're talking about my sister here."

Oliver hit Tommy upside the head, "Bro, no."

Sara finally shook herself out of her stupor and said, "I don't know. I honestly haven't thought about how I feel about Felicity other than she is my closest friend since coming home. Her and I are more about just doing what feels right and natural. I don't think either one of us is really looking for anything out of it. Yea we hang out but sometimes she plays on her tablet while I watch t.v. We don't have to talk or anything, its just calming knowing she's there and sometimes she gets so absorbed she forgets I'm there and startles when I make a noise."

Thea laughed, "That sounds like Felicity. Put a computer of any kind in front her face and she's lost to the world."

Tommy cleared his throat before saying, "I love you both and I don't want to see either of you hurt so maybe you should think about and talk to her. She where she is and figure out where you are. Don't use her as crutch."

"I won't use her I promise. That's not what I'm doing I promise."

Thea clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention, "Okay now that that is settled onward to the next movie."

Every one groaned and Thea cackled happily and went to change the DVD.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara had been thinking about her conversation with everyone after the movie that night. She didn't know what was going on with her feelings for Felicity. She enjoyed her company more than anyone elses and she did lover her but the question kept playing in her head of how much. Did she really have feelings for Felicity or did she just like the feeling of being around Felicity. She was trying to figure it out by distancing herself from Felicity but it wasn't working. With in two days she had found herself locked in room having a panic attack. By Thursday she was just about as distant and paranoid as she had been when she first returned. She knew that everyone was noticing the changes but she could't control it. After she had snapped at Thea that afternoon she knew was going to have to figure it out a different way. Which is how she ended up sitting outside Felicity's apartment waiting for her to get off work. She hadn't talked to her since Sunday. She had ignored Felicity's text messaging not even answering them for fear she would cave. Funny thing life, she still ended up caving except now she had to hope Felicity would forgive her. Sara was sure she would but things going her way hadn't really been her thing. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

Felicity was rummaging through her purse trying to locate where exactly in the bottomless pit her phone had fallen. Thea had been texting her all day asking her what as wrong with Sara. Her phone was going off again and she was sure it was Thea but she just couldn't find the damn thing. She stopped and found it and was surprised to see it was her mom calling. The one person she really couldn't handle talking to right now. She silenced her phone and looked up just in time to stop herself from tripping over a sleeping Sara. She looked at her and could see the dark circles under Sara eyes. Felicity could see how tense she was even in sleep. She shook her head and unlocked her door before sitting down next to Sara. She didn't want to startle her so she gently brushed her hair out of her face while softly calling Sara's name. Sara hummed and turned her head towards Felicity but she didn't wake up so Felicity gently shook her arm while still calling her name. Sara suddenly jumped awake and Felicity could see the fear in her eyes. She had woken into a nightmare and Felicity didn't know what to do. Suddenly Sara jumped to her feet and Felicity scrambled to stand up next her calling out to her again. Suddenly Sara grabbed her and pushed her between her back and the wall. She was holding Felicity's arm so hard Felicity could feel her lower arm going numb. Felicity placed her hand on Sara's back and started desperately calling out to her. Sara's grip only tightened which caused Felicity to yelp in pain. This drew Sara's attention and she turned to face Felicity. Felicity could see it in Sara's eyes that she didn't know who she was. Sara was lost in a nightmare so Felicity did the only thing she could, she grabbed Sara's hand and placed it over her heart. She was fighting back tears as she gently tapped out her heartbeat on the back of Sara's hand, "Sara come on sweetheart. It's me Felicity. You feel that? That's my heartbeat, you should have it memorized by now. Come back to me little bird. Please Sara come back to me." She couldn't hold back the tears as they streamed down her face.

She continued to look into Sara's eyes and talking to her and after what felt like an hour but was probably only a minute she felt Sara's fingers start tapping out her heartbeat as well and Felicity watched as the focus came back into her eyes. Sara gasped in surprise and released Felicity's arm. She didn't take her hand off Felicity's heart as she said, "I'm so sorry Felicity. Did I hurt you. Are you okay?" Felicity nodded and shook her arm before lifting it to wipe her tears away, "I'm fine Sara, lets just go inside okay." Sara nodded and then proceeded to follow Felicity inside. Once they were inside and Felicity had locked her door she turned around to find Sara hadn't moved. She placed her purse on the stand and put a hand on Sara's shoulder. Sara turned around and looked at Felicity with such self blame and sorrow Felicity was shocked for a moment. "Sara honey I'm okay."

Sara shook her head, "I bruised you arm Felicity."

"Hey, I know you didn't mean to. I shouldn't have awaken you like that."

"Felicity I am so sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry I've ignored you this week. I was trying to figure some things out and I thought I could do it without you but I'm not sure I can. I haven't been able to breathe since Sunday. It feels like there is this pressure on my chest and I can't sleep. It's like I'm right back to where I started and it didn't even take an entire day."

Felicity grabbed Sara's hands, "Hey, hey, I told you I don't care what time just call me or come and see me. You could have called you don't have to do this alone."

Sara shook her head, "That's not it Oliver and Thea made me realize how much I depend on you. How much I count on you to support me and comfort me and how its not fair."

Felicity placed her finger over Sara's lips, "I get a friend. I get to spend time with one of the strongest, most amazing people I know."

"Felicity I want you to stay right here. I need to see something. Just stay here I'll be right back." Felicity stood in her entryway confused. Sara had walked into her bedroom and Felicity was confused as to what she could need in there. When Sara came walking out with a two picture frames Felicity suddenly knew what Sara wanted. Sara beckoned her over to the bar and placed the frames face down. She looked at Felicity before flipping the first photo. It was the one of her, Thea, Oliver and Tommy with a picture of Sara tucked into the corner. Felicity traced her fingers over the word family before looking back at Sara.

"When I met Oliver I was sixteen. My dad left when I was just a kid. My mom tried but her and I were so different. She was never as smart as me or my dad and I think she tried to understand me but she never could. When I received the scholarship from MIT my senior of high school my mom didn't want me to go. I was all she had but she also knew there wasn't a force on earth that could hold me back. She taught me from a young age to never be afraid to spread my wings and fly. So she let me go. It was the first time I was on my own and I was at a very susceptible age. The first time I really met Oliver wasn't in the coffee shop like he told you. I was at a party that I wasn't supposed to be at. It was at some guys house and I had a bit too much to drink. I remember talking to this one guy and I know I told him I was gay but he saw it more as a challenge than a shut down. Anyways I wondered out back to get some air because I was feeling dizzy and nauseous. The guy followed me outside and the next thing I know he was on top of me and I remember I was crying and begging him to stop and then suddenly he was ripped off me. I heard them fighting but it wasn't until Oliver came over that I freaked out. I was crying and I hit him but he just kept trying to calm me down and comfort me and eventually I let him. He was nothing but a gentleman, even gave me his jacket to wear since my blouse was torn. He gave me a ride back to campus and refused to take his jacket back. I told him where I worked so he could pick up. That's how we ended up meeting at my work. You're brother was my hero, he saved me from getting hurt that night. Yea I got some bruises but that was a hell of a lot better than it could be. When he opened up to me about you I couldn't help but think it was my chance to repay him. It was my chance to be his hero. So I let him cry about you and tell me stories about you and eventually I felt like I had known you as well. By the time he gave me that picture of you I felt like I had family other than just my mom. It felt right to include you in the picture."

Sara nodded, "Oliver is quite the gentleman. He was always about rescuing the damsel in distress, even when they didn't want to be rescued. I think that is mine and Thea's fault. He was my hero my whole life and from what I can tell he was Thea's as well." Sara turned the other picture over and Felicity smiled. It was a picture that Thea had taken on her phone at one of the Sunday Dinners. She had caught Felicity and Sara looking at each other laughing at something. Felicity had printed it and framed it and now it sat next to her bedside. Sara looked at Felicity smiling and said, "Why beside the bed?"

Felicity blushed, "It makes sure the last thing I see before turning out the light is something that makes me smile."

"The reason I was trying to stay away is because I don't know how I feel about you. I don't know if I love being around you because you make me calmer and make me feel like its okay to be the me I am now; or if I like you and that's why I feel all those things around you."

Felicity looked surprised for a minute. She looked adorable and Sara didn't know what compelled her but she leaned in and kissed Felicity. It took Felicity a second to respond but when she did she ran her hands up the back of Sara's shirt and scratched her nails from Sara's shoulders down her sides. Sara moaned into the kiss and pulled Felicity closer by her waist. Sara felt like she was going to melt. She pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Felicity's. Felicity licked her lips and looked up at Sara, "Okay I didn't see that coming. Not that I mind just ummm maybe we should talk first." Felicity watched Sara's face fall, "No, no, not like bad talk just like talk. You know figure out what we are doing. I mean you said you were confused and maybe I could help unconfuse it."

Felicity changed and they went and sat on the couch cross legged and facing each other. Felicity grabbed Sara's hands, "I think I've been denying I like you. I mean I've always thought you were beautiful, from the first time Oliver showed me your picture. I think I was trying not to fall for you because I didn't want to crowd you or make you feel uncomfortable. I mean Oliver never mentioned you were gay."

"I'm not gay. I know that that kiss was amazing. I know I want to do it again. I'm pretty sure now that its a combination of both. I think you make me comfortable to be in my own skin and I think that you are gorgeous. I think that I want to try this with you but I don't think I know how."

Felicity smiled at her and cupped her cheek, "How about this. We keep think simple. We go at your pace and we just figure it out as it goes. Nothing has to be planned. I need to know though that you're going to trust me. That you're not going to try to pull away because you feel like you're too much for me. I want to do this together. You get scared you tell me. You get confused you tell me. You have to be willing to fight for this."

Sara nodded, "I know but Felicity you have to understand." Sara ran her hand up Felicity's arm to where she had grabbed Felicity earlier, "You can't lie to me about hurting you. I can handle it. I know you don't think its important but its important to me."

Felicity nodded, "Sara I'm going to say something and you're not going to like it."

Sara nodded but kept her focus on Felicity, "I don't know what happened to you and I'm not going to ask you to tell me. What I do know is whatever happened was painful. I think what Oliver saved me from, no one saved you. I don't want you to talk to me about it until you're ready and you want to. If that's never then that's okay too, but I think you have PTSD and I think you need to talk to someone. I know you're not comfortable but maybe they can help with the nightmares and the panic attacks."

Sara could feel the tears on her cheeks but she couldn't stop them. She knew Felicity was right. She was tired of always being scared. She took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do but I don't want to hurt you on accident again. I'll ask my mom about it. She'll be thrilled to know I'm doing something."

"You have to do it for you hun not me or your mom."

"What if I want to do it so I can better myself for this."

Felicity smiled, "For you little bird. Not for me or this, for you."

Sara nodded, "Okay. Lets watch a movie or something. I need some brain dead relax time."

Felicity laughed, "Alright, we're going to watch Despicable Me. You'll love it its cute."

Sara grabbed the blanket off the back of Felicity's couch while Felicity put the movie on. Sara offered her half the blanket when she sat down. By the end of the movie Sara had stretched out on the couch and fallen asleep with her head in Felicity's lap. Felicity couldn't bring herself to wake her so she grabbed a pillow to put under her head and covered her with a blanket. When she got in bed she texted Oliver and Thea and let them know where Sara was in case Moira asked in the morning. As she turned her light off she glanced at the picture and smiled thinking this wasn't too bad of a day. She had missed Sara and was glad they had talked. She didn't know where it was going but she knew it was going to be a long journey and she hoped so much Sara would keep fighting for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity woke up that next morning to find Sara gone and her blanket folded over the back of her couch. Ever since that day they had either hung out or talked on the phone every night. Sara would show up to take her to lunch a few times a week and texted her sporadically throughout the day. When they were at Sunday dinner they acted as normal as possible. Which was hard considering there was an electric current between them everytime they tried not to touch. Felicity compared it to the arcade game when she was a kid. The one where you hold onto the metal rods and the game ups the electricity little by little. It was that tingling feeling that she felt every time she was near Sara but couldn't touch her like she wanted to. Sara had laughed but agreed that was what it felt like. When they were alone they always seemed to be touching. They hadn't moved any further in their relationship, Sara wasn't ready. Sara had started seeing someone about everything. Usually the days she went to therapy where the days she ended up on Felicity's couch just watching t.v. while Felicity did whatever it was she did on her computer and tablet. Tonight was supposed to be their first real date. Sara had planned it all and they were meeting at the restaurant. Felicity had arrived early because she was nervous and didn't want to sit at home alone. She was starting to second guess her decision because if anything she was getting more nervous sitting at the restaurant. She had was considering ordering a glass of wine when she got the same tingly feeling as being near Sara and when she turned around there she stood. Felicity felt her breath catch, Sara was beautiful. She was wearing slacks with a fitted button up and a loose tie. Felicity licked her lips, she loved a woman in a tie. Sara smiled at Felicity and Felicity stood to greet her.

"You look amazing Sara."

Sara blushed but replied, "Thank you, and you look absolutely gorgeous." After they hugged and sat down the waiter came by asking what they would like to drink. They agreed on a bottle of red wine and as the waiter walked away Sara looked at Felicity, "Sorry about not wanting to meet at your house. I just wanted to make sure we actually made it dinner. Seeing you in that dress I realize I made the right decision."

Felicity laughed, "Sara if you had showed up to my house in that tie we would have never made it past the living room, if that."

Sara smirked, "Something told me you had a thing for ties." The waiter returned with the wine and they took the time to look over the menus and place their order. Once the waiter had left to put their order in Felicity took a sip of her wine and said, "So what made you suddenly ready for a date?"

"Honestly, I've wanted to since the first night but I wasn't sure I could handle the setting and the noise. Recently I've realized I can handle more than I think as long as I know that you're with me. Not that I'm using you as a crutch, more like I know that its okay to mess up around you."

Felicity smiled, "I'm glad you did, ask me out that is. Not that I wasn't enjoying where we were its just this is a nice change as well."

The date went well for the rest of the evening. Felicity talked a bit about work and told some stories about herself. Sara mostly listened and laughed with Felicity over the stories. By the end of the dinner they were both ready to just be at Felicity's relaxing. While the restaurant was a nice change of pace neither of them were really into places with lots of people. When they got back to Felicity's house she invited Sara in for some hot chocolate. Sara started the hot chocolate while Felicity went to change and when she came out of her room she was carrying a t shirt and night shorts for Sara.

"I love you in that outfit but I'm going to need you to change."

Sara laughed, "Too tempting for you?"

Felicity smacked Sara's arm, "Look here missy we're going at your pace and if you want to keep that pace slow you need to change."

Sara was quiet for a moment, "Does it bother you to take things slow?"

Felicity reached for Sara's hand, "It doesn't bother me. I actually don't mind it at all but Sara you are beautiful and I'm very attracted to you. Sometimes that attraction just makes me want to drag you to the bedroom but that doesn't mean I mind. I just have to remind myself and you in that tie is not helping me remind myself."

Sara nodded and went to change while Felicity finished the hot chocolate. When Sara came out from Felicity's bathroom she placed her clothes on the counter and went and sat beside Felicity on the couch. They sat there sipping on hot chocolate until Felicity finally broke the silence, "Did I upset you?"

Sara turned to her with a look of surprise said, "What?"

"Because I wanted you to change, did I upset you?"

Sara set her mug down, "No sweet girl. You just got me thinking about things is all."

"May I ask what things?"

Sara turned towards Felicity and sat Indian Style so Felicity did the same. "I was thinking how you said you were attracted to me."

"Sara I..."

Sara placed her finger on Felicity's lips to stop her, "Let me finish." Felicity nodded, "Felicity you are the absolute most gorgeous woman I have ever met. You steal my breath every day and I don't even think you realize it. I know we are taking it slow and I know how hard it is to stop with just second base. Trust me the other night when you were laying under me in nothing but your bra and night shorts, it wasn't easy. I know you though so when we have sex you're going to want to, lets say return the favor. I want to be ready to accept that from you. I want to be able to give all of myself to you at the same time you give all of your self to me." Sara could see Felicity's eyes watering with tears, "I'm not trying to be sappy I just wanted you to know."

Felicity set her mug down and hugged Sara, "When you say things like that it makes it harder to resist you." They both laughed as Felicity pulled away and wiped the few tears away. "Sara, my little bird, I told you we will do this at your pace. I want you to be ready just as much as you want to be ready."

Sara nodded, "I know you do. I just wanted you to know why I was waiting."

Felicity got up and put the mugs in the sink and then held her hand out to Sara, "Come on, you're not sleeping on the couch tonight. I want to cuddle."

Sara laughed but took Felicity's hand and they walked into her bedroom. Felicity crawled into be and patted it for Sara to get in. Once Sara got in and was situated on her back Felicity cuddled into her side and rested her head right where she could hear Sara's heart beat. Sara had one arm behind her head and the other was lightly drawing circles on Felicity's side where her shirt had ridden up. "Hey Felicity can I ask you something?"

Felicity just hummed, "Why don't you tell people about how you and Oliver really met?"

Felicity started tracing Sara's collar bone, "At first it was because I couldn't talk about it. Oliver told Tommy he had left his jacket at the cafe and had called about it and thats how I knew it was his. Oliver was the one who started the whole met at the cafe deal with Tommy. I went along with it and by the time I was okay to talk about what had happened everyone had been told we met at the cafe. It took me over a year to stop denying it even happened at all and honestly that was your brother as well. He made me face it because I was spiraling. I don't mean to keep it from people and Oliver is such a gentleman he would never reveal it."

"You were sort of right about what happened to me. I still have nightmares because of it. It wasn't just that though. It was the fact that is was my fault. I was a stupid kid hanging out with the wrong crowd and the more my parents hated it the more I did it. I didn't disappear and I wasn't kidnapped per se. I left on my own that night. I met a guy at a bar and we were drinking and he asked if I wanted to ride with him up to Central City. He had a motorcycle and I figured why not if all else failed I would call Ollie to come and get me. We never made it to Central City. We pulled over at this run down bar off the highway and he bought us a round and I remember suddenly feeling really dizzy and lightheaded and I tried to get to my phone to call Ollie but I passed out. When I woke up I was in a some sleazy hotel room and my mouth was dry and my head was pounding. When I went to get up I realized there was someone beside me and that I was naked and sore. The person beside me wasn't even the guy I had started the night off with. I put on my clothes as quietly as I could but I was crying and I guess I woke him and he was mad I was trying to leave. He started hitting me and I tried to fight back but I blacked out again. They next time I woke up I was in a basement like room with nothing but a mattress." Sara had tears running down her face and she could feel Felicity's on her chest. She paused to try and stop the tears. Felicity whispered, "Little bird don't push yourself okay. I'll be here for the rest of the story when you're ready." Sara sobbed and said, "That is the story. Same thing over and over. I didn't escape they got tired of me after a few years, beat the shit of me and stabbed me. I was Jane Doe in a coma for months before I woke up. I told them a bogus name because I wasn't ready to come home. After I was released from the hospital I talked one of the nurses into giving me a ride into the next town over. I lived on the streets for about a year, got a few small scars from that. After a year I saw Oliver and Tommy on some show about the best looking bachelors. That's when I knew I had to come home. I had to see my family and I had to let them know I was alive, so I did. I walked to the police station told them who I was and that I didn't remember how I got there. They called mom and she was flew in and got me. Now I'm here with you."

Felicity lifted her head and gently kissed Sara, "I love you and it wasn't your fault. I'm glad you survived and I'm glad I got to meet you. I hate that it happened to you and I wish there was something I could do to punish them."

Sara smiled through the tears, "I love you too and you just being here, supporting me, thats all I need. I want to kill them most days and I hate myself a lot but around you its a little easier."

"Can I ask you a question Sara?" Sara nodded, "Why did you decide to tell me?"

"I didn't, it just came out. It seemed like the right time and I know I can trust you so I try not to hold back with you anymore. You may get more slips so be prepared."

Felicity kissed Sara's nose before nuzzling back into her chest to listen to her heartbeat, "I'll always listen."

Sara kissed the top of Felicity's head, "Goodnight Felicity"

She chuckled when she heard Felicity quietly mumble "Goodnight Little Bird."

**I apologize for the delay in updates. It has been a busy week. I also wanted to let everyone know that this story is not outlined or thought out. I literally read the previous chapter and start typing and post as soon as I'm done. There are a few things I plan to have happen in the story but they may or may not. It literally is just whatever is typed out. I didn't know what happened to Sara until tonight either. All I knew was Sara was going to wear a tie for some reason and Felicity was going to really like it. Hope everyone is still enjoying it and have a wonderful day.**

**~ crazyspazperson**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is mostly from Sara's perspective? Not sure perspective is the right word. It's from mostly inside her head though. Her thoughts and things like that. **

Sara had gotten into a routine. Every other Tuesday she had therapy. It was helping in a way. She didn't talk much about what had happened but she talked a lot about where she was. Where she wanted to be and what she wanted to work towards. Most of her goals revolved around Felicity and how to move forward with her. Sara wanted things to work out between her and Felicity. She wanted to be better, more deserving of Felicity. Sunday's were always reserved for family day. Lately Sara and Felicity arrived together on Sunday shortly after lunch. They would go out on Friday nights and end up back at Felicity's and then spend all day Saturday together. They would wake up Sunday morning and have breakfast together and usually a light lunch before heading to the Queen Manor. Weekdays were less predictable. Most Tuesdays Sara spent alone. After therapy she usually needed time to think about everything that she had talked about. Any other day it was just however she felt. Thea was still coming around but they were working on it. They tried to have lunch together alone at least once a week. Sometimes they would even have girls night with Felicity. Sara had started talking to her mother more. They weren't anywhere near close but they were healing. Sara had explained to her that she had fought to come home because she loved her. That no matter what had happened before she disappeared she never hated Moira or Robert. Moira was still learning to accept the fact that Sara wasn't going to ever talk about where she had been or what had happened. It was hard for her mother but they were working on it. Sara felt like she was working on a lot of things lately. To top it off Oliver had spent the previous day grilling her on what her intentions were with Felicity. She had finally yelled at him that it was none of his damn business and they were both grown women capable of making their own decisions. Now she felt like she should probably work on apologizing to him. She understood his concern but he had made her feel like she couldn't be trusted around Felicity, like she wasn't good enough. The main problem being she already felt like that, she already had her doubts. She didn't need someone else telling her that they didn't think she could do it.

Sara stood in her bedroom looking at her reflection. She didn't have the energy today to pretend. She didn't have the energy to play the part and be nice. She felt drained and beaten. It was a bad day and all she wanted to do was climb back in bed and stay there. Today was one of the days when she doubted her decision to come home, doubted her decision to hold on when she could have let go. Sara sighed, she hated days like today. She hated when she felt so horrible. She didn't want anyone to see her defeated but if she locked herself away they would just worry and constantly try to figure out whats wrong. She could feel the tears building and she could feel the anger at allowing herself to be so weak. She was gripping her vanity so hard her knuckles were turning white. She let go and started shaking her hands for something to do. She caught her reflection again and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at herself like this. This wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't weak. She tried to take a few deep breathes but nothing seemed to work. She walked to her closet and grabbed her leather jacket. This time when she stopped at her vanity she looked herself in the eyes and said, "You are better than this. Don't be so fucking weak." Sara went to turn around but at the last second turned back and punched the mirror. She didn't wait to see it shatter, instead she slammed her door shut and started down the stairs. By the time she got to the bottom she was met by Thea who was walking out of the kitchen. Thea shook her head and ducked back into the kitchen. Sara continued walking toward the front door when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to Thea standing there with her arms crossed and a dish towel on the floor. Sara glared but all Thea said was, "If you're going to be stupid fine but there is no point in bleeding every where. Besides if you're going to see Felicity all you'll do is freak her out if you walk in with blood running down your arm." Thea started up the stairs, "Don't worry I won't say anything to anyone." Sara nodded and picked up the towel Thea had thrown at her. She didn't even look at her hand, just wrapped the towel around it and headed out to the garage. She grabbed the keys to one of Olivers bikes along with a helmet and took off. She didn't really know where she was going until Thea had said it. Sara needed Felicity. She needed safe and comfortable. She need acceptance without judgement and she needed the feeling of knowing it was all right there with her.

Sara walked into Felicity's office to find it empty. She turned around and asked the nearest person where Felicity was. The poor girl looked at Sara like she was going to hit her but she told her where to find Felicity. Sara raced back towards the elevators and impatiently waited. When the elevator finally opened she pushed her way in and hit the floor she needed. She ignored the people that snapped at her as they were getting off the elevator. She only needed to make it six floors. Just six floors and everything would be okay. She stood at the back of the elevator gripping the bar and tapping her head against the wall. She counted the times the elevator dinged each floor. When it hit six she literally turned around and pushed the few people out of the way to stubble out of the elevator. She could feel herself losing the little self control she had left. She was running into people and she could hear them snap at her but she didn't care. Felicity didn't see her at first, she heard her calling her name and looked up through the conference room window. Sara was wondering the hallway yelling her name. Everyone in the conference room was staring at her and her boss looked majorly pissed but she didn't care. She quickly apologized and rushed out of the conference room.

Felicity called for Sara and was glad when she turned around and rushed towards her. Felicity was caught a little off guard by the death grip hug Sara now had her in but she didn't say anything about it. She could feel the panic coming off of Sara in waves so she started to reassure her and rub her back. Felicity could feel the eyes of people around them staring so she decided it was best to take this some place more private. She started to pull away and felt Sara's grip tighten.

"Sara hey we need to take this some place more private okay." She felt Sara nod so she grabbed her hand only to be met with fabric instead. She looked down and saw the bloody towel and changed her course of direction. She led Sara to the nearest restroom and pulled her in. Felicity locked the door behind them once she checked that no one else was in there with them. Felicity pulled the chair from next to the door and set it up next to a sink. She sat Sara down in the chair and started unwrapping the towel. Felicity held down her gasp and urge to look away. Sara's hand had shards of glass in it, they didn't seem deep but some of them were tiny and Felicity was going to need tweezers. She rewrapped Sara's hand with the towel and kneeled in front of her, "Sara we're going to have to go back to my office okay sweetie. I need tweezers and I have some in my desk." Sara nodded and stood with Felicity. Felicity was started to get worried, Sara hadn't said anything since yelling Felicity's name in the hallway.

Sara kept a death grip on Felicity's hand from the time they left the bathroom until they got to her office. She could feel the glass in her hand but the pain wasn't registering. She was stuck on that. The pain not registering. Sara hadn't had that happen since she had escaped. She would block on the pain by shutting down. She couldn't do that here. She couldn't do that to Felicity so she tried to focus. Tried to listen to the words that Felicity was saying but she couldn't. She could see they had made it to Felicity's office and she was pulling the glass out of her hands. She could see that Felicity was talking but none of it was registering. The realization hit her and it felt like all the oxygen was leaving her body. She was losing control. She was losing her grip on reality. Sara snapped her head up and stared at Felicity. What if she lost control and hurt Felicity. What if Felicity got fired because of Sara's interruption. Sara tried to remember where Felicity had come from but she couldn't remember. It was like she just appeared. Sara felt her vision start to blur at the edge and she couldn't catch her breathe. She hated this feeling. Sara closed her eyes so tightly it hurt. She couldn't open them because if she did it would all be real. Maybe if she stayed in her head she could convince herself this wasn't happening. She tried to think about her good memories. Focus on something happy but every time they would turn to nightmares. Felicity popped into her head smiling and for a moment Sara held her breathe but the moment she reached for Felicity she saw her step falter and then Felicity's face turned to one of shock as Sara followed Felicity's gaze to her chest where she could see the blood spreading. She raced to her but there was nothing she could do. Felicity was bleeding out. Sara looked at the crimson blood on her hands and just stared at it. She felt someone grab her face and when she looked down Felicity was telling her it was okay. Felicity was repeating over and over that she was okay she was alive. Sara was confused, how could she be alive. She was shot in the chest and there was blood everywhere. Sara couldn't understand, Felicity was dieing why was she lying to her. Why was she pretending it was okay. Sara looked back at Felicity and tried to ask her why she was lying, but when she looked down she wasn't holding Felicity. Dieing in her arms was Thea. Her baby sister was begging her to do something and she couldn't. All she could do was sit there and cry and hold Thea. She found herself repeating Felicity's words. Reassuring Thea she would be okay but she knew and she could tell Thea knew it wouldn't. Thea started asking her why, why did this happen to her and Sara couldn't answer. She didn't know. She finally looked up to try and find something to stop the bleeding, some way to save Thea. He was standing there laughing at her. He was holding a gun mocking her and laughing. "Couldn't kill you, but I can kill her. I can kill everyone you love, and here I thought hurting you wasn't fun anymore." Sara couldn't breathe, he couldn't be here. He didn't know she survived, he never even knew her name. She looked back down to Thea who was staring at her confused, "Is it your fault Sara? Am I dying because of you?" Sara shook her head mumbling no over and over but Thea was fighting her hold now trying to get away from her. She was yelling at her that it was all her fault. Her fault. She survived but Thea was the price of it. She kept trying to tell Thea no it wasn't her fault when she felt it. Something was thumping on her hand. She looked down trying to see past the blood. She could feel it and a voice at the back of her head told her to focus on it. Focus on the thumping, on the rhythm. She closed her eyes and let herself absorb the rhythm. She knew that rhythm, it was a heartbeat, a familiar one. A heartbeat that meant Felicity was alive. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. The blood was gone but how. How had Felicity made it disappear. She had watched Felicity get shot. Watched her fall. Suddenly it hit Sara, it wasn't real, none of it was real. She was caught in some dream and Felicity was trying to get to her. Felicity was trying to bring her back. She closed her eyes and let herself just feel. Suddenly she felt it, she felt her hand on Felicity's chest. Felt the strong heartbeat under her palm and Felicity's fingers tapping out the rhythm on her hand. She released a sob she didn't know she was holding and it held Felicity's name. She felt Felicity's fingers pause for just a moment and then they were back and Sara could hear her voice now, "That's right Little Bird it's me. Come back to me." Sara could hear her but it sounded so far away. She kept her eyes closed and tried to focus on Felicity's voice. She kept whispering Felicity's name hoping it would help her focus. She could still feel the tears racing down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her face wipe the tears away and she leaned into it. She felt Felicity whispering to her it was going to be okay. Felt her kiss her forehead and her cheek and whisper reassurance over and over again. Finally Sara opened her eyes and followed her hand to Felicity's chest. Sara sighed with relief finally believing Felicity was real. Felicity must have heard the sigh because she moved her free hand under Sara's chin guiding Sara's face up to hers.

"I've got you sweet girl. It's okay, I'm right here."

Sara finally lifted her eyes to meet Felicity's, "You were dieing."

Felicity shook her head, "No baby I was right here. Perfectly healthy. Thea is okay too, I promise." Sara looked confused for a moment before Felicity said, "You kept telling her to hold on and that you were sorry."

"She was dieing too and it was my fault." Sara started crying again.

"Hey, hey, we are both fine. I'm right here Sara, right here. I'm not going anywhere, but I need to finish your hand okay. You sort of checked out on me in the middle of getting all the glass out." Sara nodded and went to move her hand from Felicity's chest but Felicity held it there, "That one can stay. Focus on my heartbeat, let it ground you baby." Sara nodded and closed her eyes focusing on Felicity's heartbeat. She wasn't sure how long it took Felicity. When Felicity finally declared she was finish Sara opened her eyes to see her hand already rebandaged. Felicity removed Sara's hand from her chest which caused Sara to whip her head up at the loss of contact.

"I have to get some work done but I think you should stay." Sara nodded, she didn't want to intrude on Felicity at work but she didn't think she could leave. She was drained and exhausted and didn't want to close her eyes again. She was too scared about what her dreams would be. Sara just sat there and watched Felicity work. People came in and out throughout the day but Felicity acted like Sara being there was a normal thing. When lunch was delivered Sara ate because she knew she had to. Felicity tried to make small talk but Sara was too in her head to hold a conversation. When Felicity told her it was time to go she didn't even realize it was only three in the afternoon. She just stood up and followed Felicity. It wasn't until they were inside Felicity's apartment that Sara even remembered she had driven to Queen Consolidated. Felicity just texted Oliver and let him know where his bike was at and dragged Sara into the bedroom. Sara laid down on the bed and for the first time she cuddled into Felicity placing her ear where she could hear her heart beat. Felicity stroked her hair whispering reassuring words to her and eventually Sara found herself drifting off to sleep no matter how hard she fought it.

**Next chapter will pick up hours after where this one leaves off. It will be a few days for the update working some long shifts the rest of the week so not sure how tired I'll be. Stick with me through the wonky update times and hopefully it'll be worth it. :)**

**~~crazyspazperson**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ummm not where I was going but okay. Enjoy.**

When Felicity woke up Sara was still sleeping. She looked down at Sara's sleeping form. Felicity didn't want to move and wake her so she just sat there stroking Sara's hair. She started thinking back to everything Sara had told her. Felicity wondered what triggered this panic attack. She wondered if Sara would get better. If one day she wouldn't have the panic attacks or if they would be there for the rest of her life. This led Felicity to the bigger question, could she handle Sara having these panic attacks. Was she strong enough to handle living with someone like Sara, loving someone so damaged. She loved her, God she loved her. If she was honest with herself she fell in love with Sara long before she met her, before she even saw a picture of her. Oliver spoke so highly of her. Always talking about how wonderful and funny she was. Felicity wasn't sure she ever stood a chance when Sara came back. She was in love with a woman that had been missing for five years. A woman who was damaged, beautiful and strong yes, but broken. Felicity wished she could heal Sara. Make it better some how. Felicity chuckled to herself, here she was wishing she could make it better. Wishing she could help Sara when according to Sara that was exactly what she was doing. Why did she feel so helpless right now. This wasn't who she was. She was Felicity Smoak. She graduated from MIT at nineteen with her Masters Degree. She was the girl from Vegas, with the cocktail waitress mom and a dad that walked out when she was barely seven. She was never one to give up, yet here she was questioning whether or not to give up on the one thing she really wanted. Felicity could feel the tears on her cheek. She was thinking about giving up on Sara and it broke her heart. How was she supposed to help Sara. She felt like she had betrayed Sara. She had let her down by just thinking of leaving her. How could she even think about it. Felicity felt her heart break and she felt scared. She wasn't afraid of Sara, no that wasn't it. She was afraid of herself, afraid of this person who she had become. This person who even for a moment would think about giving up on someone who needed her. She was stronger than this, better than this. Felicity took a deep breath and shook her head.

She looked down at Sara who was starting to stir and smiled. Felicity felt her heart expand, she could do this. Her heart was telling her just by that one simple expansion that she could. She loved Sara so much that watching her fall apart literally broke her heart. Perhaps it was that feeling she was most afraid of. Felicity had had her heart broken before. She wasn't naive to the bitter sting but she had always been careful. There wasn't room to be careful with Sara and that scared her. It scared her because while she always fought for what she wanted she never jumped head first into people. Even Oliver and Tommy had worked for months to gain her trust. Yet here she was with Sara, a woman back from the dead and she was willing just to give her everything. Had been willing from the moment she saw Sara.

Felicity felt Sara cuddle into her and she tightened her arm around her. Felicity felt Sara pause and then let out a long breath before mumbling, "Guess I needed that." Felicity didn't respond so Sara rolled on top of Felicity and propped herself up on her elbows before moving her hair out of the way. "What's on your mind little one?"

Felicity gave Sara a small smile and placed her hand on her cheek, "I love you." Sara looked surprised but she smiled at Felicity who moved her hand from Sara's cheek and placed a finger on her lips, "Just listen for a minute, I need to say this. I love you and that scares me. It doesn't scare me because I think you don't love me too, doesn't even scare me that you're not ready to say it back. It scares me because I don't trust people. I don't let people in easily. I keep people at arms length and make sure not to get too attached. You though, I was in love with you before I met you and then you returned and you were real and my feelings just grew. I never stood a chance with you and that scares me. This feeling is so big it scares me and overwhelms me. It freaks me out to no end. While I was watching you sleep I panicked and starting thinking I couldn't do this. That this was too much for me, too hard, too big, and I panicked." Felicity could feel Sara's tears dripping on her cheeks mixing with her own but she continued. "I started questioning if I was strong enough, but then I realized I wasn't scared of not being strong enough. I mean I can do anything, I've always seen the world that way, as one big challenge and I'm just waiting to show everyone that I can handle it all. I was scared of jumping, of falling. I was scared of giving someone this power over me. The power to not just break my heart but tear my world apart. My dad left when I was a kid. One day him and mom were arguing over me and then he was gone. My world shattered, it fell apart. I was never a naive child, I knew he wasn't coming back. I survived, it took years but I picked up the pieces and kept going. My mom though, I'm still not sure she's past it and I think that's partially my fault. I'm smart like he was and I look like him, a lot like him actually, and I think it broke her heart to look at me. To be reminded everyday that he's not with her anymore. Me, I look and the mirror and see it as a challenge. I will not be like him no matter how much I look like him I'm not him. I promised myself at seven that I wouldn't run away like he did and yet here I was thinking about doing the one thing I swore I wouldn't do because I was afraid. The thing is I'm afraid of falling, afraid of taking that jump and just giving myself to you, and thats stupid. It's stupid because I already jumped. I'm in the fall, no point being afraid now. I've already made the decision to see this through. I know you are hurt and you are broken but baby girl, my sweet girl, my little bird, I was broken once too and if I can put myself back together, I can help you pull the pieces back together as well. You won't be broken forever and I will remind you of that every single day if I have to."

Felicity pulled her hand away and put Sara's falling hair behind her ear. Sara closed her eyes to the touch and then leaned in and kissed Felicity. It was a slow kiss and when Felicity moaned Sara couldn't help but whisper against Felicity's lips, "You know you drive me crazy when you do that?" Felicity grinned and wrapped her arms around Sara bringing their lips back together. Sara put all her weight on one arm and trailed the other down Felicity's side and under her shirt. She broke the kiss and sat up straddling Felicity while she took her shirt off. Sara could see the questioning in Felicity's eyes but ignored it taking Felicity's shirt off and kissing her way up Felicity from her belly button. Sara paused when she got Felicity's bra and sliding her hand under Felicity unclasped her bra and slipped it off of her. Sara continued kissing Felicity's body. Felicity found her hands unclasping Sara's bra and sliding it down as Sara peppered kisses and nibbles along her neck. Felicity moaned and pulled Sara's body onto her. Sara smiled and moved back down Felicity's body.

Felicity felt Sara's hands travel lower and unzip her skirt. Felicity's heart rate picked up and on instinct her hand landed on Sara's to pause her. Sara knew Felicity was giving her an out. Her beautiful Felicity, even as turned on as she was, still wanted to make sure Sara was ready. Sara paused for a moment and she could see Felicity trying to calm herself, expecting Sara to realize how far things had gotten. Sara moved back up and kissed Felicity bringing one hand up and propping her head on it while the other lazily traced patterns on Felicity's side. "I'm not strong enough to say the words yet, but I can show you. I want to show you. I know what I'm doing. I don't want to stop. I want to feel you trembling and begging me for more and when I'm done I want to know what it feels like to be trembling and begging you for more." Felicity couldn't even speak she was so turned on so she just nodded and Sara bent her head and whispered, "Let me show you Felicity."


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity woke up alone and jerked up into a sitting position pulling the sheet up with her. She looked around but didn't spot Sara so she walked to her bedroom door and grabbed her robe. Wrapping it around herself as she walked into her living room where she spotted Sara standing at her window just staring out into the night wearing only her tank top and underwear. Felicity approached softly and whispered Sara's name. Sara hummed in acknowledgement and Felicity stepped behind her, wrapping her arms around Sara's waist and kissing her bare shoulder. Sara relaxed into Felicity turning her head and kissing Felicity on the forehead.

"You okay? I woke up and honestly I thought you had left. Not that I'm trying to be all clingy just worried."

Sara chuckled, "I'm good, I just woke up and couldn't stay still. I didn't want to wake you so I came out here."

"What were you thinking about?"

Sara turned towards Felicity wrapping her arms around her, "I was thinking that I feel happy. It's a weird feeling but I'm adjusting to it. I was thinking that maybe we should come out and tell everyone because I want to be able to explore this with you. I don't want to hide anymore."

Felicity smiled and kissed Sara gently, "I think I like that idea. Perhaps Sunday dinner?"

"Perhaps, I think most of them already know they're just waiting for confirmation to figure out who wins the bet."

Felicity chuckled, "Of course there's a bet. I bet it was Tommy's idea. He would bet on the color socks someone is going to wear tomorrow."

Sara sighed and pulled Felicity closer, "Come on lets go back to bed. You need your sleep."

Felicity smiled and snuggled into Sara once they were back in her bed. She fell asleep to feel of Sara tracing patterns on her back.

Sara was nervous. It was Sunday and everyone was there except Felicity. Normally Sara and Felicity arrived together but today Felicity had a lunch date with a friend and so Sara had come home early and hung out with Thea and her Mother for a bit before hiding in her room for two hours. Now here it was five o'clock and Sara was literally pacing the entryway. She had texted Felicity a few minutes prior and hadn't heard anything back from her so Sara assumed she was driving. Felicity refused to even look at her phone when she was driving.

Thea came around the corner and watched Sara for a minute, "You know Mom is going to kill you if you wear out that section of the entryway."

Sara paused and glared at her sister who just shrugged and said, "By the way you left your phone in the sitting room. Felicity called said she was running late, something about getting caught up at lunch at it running over. She said to tell you to stop panicking and she'll be here in fifteen, she's leaving now."

Sara let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding and grabbed her phone out of Thea's hand, "Thanks for the message sis, you could have just brought me the phone."

Thea smirked, "Yea I could have but then everyone would have known I had answered your phone and I wouldn't have this chance to corner you."

Sara quirked her head to the side, "Why do I feel like I should be worried?"

Thea crossed her arms, "Because no one wants to be on the receiving end of my interrogations. So tell me big sis when you going to tell everybody you and Felicity are together?

Sara just stood there staring at Thea before Thea finally sighed and continued, "Look I don't care, well that's a lie I do care I'm just torn. Like I want to threaten you that if you hurt her I'll hurt you but then I feel horrible because you're my sister and I should be threatening her. But come on its Felicity she couldn't hurt a fly. Also Oliver is extremely over protective of her so I'm sure he's going through the same dilemma because you two suck at discreet."

Sara moved forward and wrapped Thea in a hug to silence her, "Thea you can threaten me, its okay. We both know that between Felicity and I, I would be the one most likely to break her heart. You two are so close it doesn't surprise me or bother me at all okay?"

Thea nodded and mumbled into Sara's shoulder, "When did you get so understanding?"

Sara smiled, "I didn't I just learned its best not to argue with the youngest Queen, something she has an attitude."

Thea pulled away grinning, "Damn right she does. Now back to the original question, when you two going to tell everybody?"

Sara sighed, of course Thea would get stuck there. "Well it was supposed to be tonight but since she is running late I'm not sure what she will want to do. We were supposed to kind of talk about it first and hash out all the details but we never really got around to it and now I think we're just kind of going in blind and hoping everyone just kind of rolls with it honestly."

Thea laughed, "This is going to be priceless, give me a clue when its about to start I want to video everyone's reaction."

Sara stuck her tongue out at Thea but Thea just kept laughing as she walked back towards the dining room and turned right before entering, "I'll tell mom we're waiting on Felicity but I'm not explaining why you're the one doing waiting." With that she slipped around the corner and out of sight.

Sara resumed her pacing until she heard the sound of gravel crunching under tires and she opened the door and stepped out to greet Felicity. Felicity parked and opened her door to be greeted by Sara pacing beside it. "Thea knows and she said the rest assume. Oh God they're going to kill me."

Felicity laughed and put her hands on Sara's shoulders, looking her in the eyes, "Sara, everything is going to be fine. If they already assume then they won't be as shocked. Besides you said yourself there's a bet going let's see who won."

Sara hugged Felicity, "I knew you would have an answer."

They walked into the house together and Sara hung Felicity's coat while she greeted everyone. Once dinner was served and everyone was chit chatting waiting on dessert Felicity grabbed Sara's hand and squeezed it. This was it this was the moment so Sara looked at Thea and nodded. Thea grinned and pulled out her phone as Sara cleared her throat. Everyone paused and turned to her. Suddenly Sara wasn't sure she could do this.

Finally Oliver asked, "Did you want to say something Sara or where you just clearing your throat loudly for no reason?"

Sara opened her mouth but no words would come out. She turned to Felicity who just smiled and pulled their hands out from under the table saying, "Alright so who wins the bet?"

Everyone was silent for a moment except Thea who snickered as she filmed it all. Finally Tommy busted out laughing and said, "I do believe that no one wins. The first date was like a month from now."

After Tommy everyone else broke into talking at once and asking questions. Finally Felicity held up her hand, "Enough, we're dating, its new. Yes we know its fast, yes I'm being careful and I understand Sara has things to work through. No we will not reconsider and wait a little longer and no Oliver you may not go grumpy growl face on your sister or me so stop trying to figure out which one to do it to."

Oliver was pouting but Moira smiled at them, "I'm glad you have both talked about everything. I am concerned but if you two know what you are doing then I believe you'll be just fine."

Walter agreed and Tommy just tipped his glass towards them. Oliver finally came around saying, "I'm happy for you both. Worried but happy."

Sara stood from her seat and wrapped her arms around Oliver, "You big brother have always been worried. You're going to go gray if you're not careful. I remember you used to follow me on all my dates in high school. I wonder if you did the same to Thea?"

Thea smirked, "Oh he tried, right up until I started threatening to follow him on all of his. Suddenly he wasn't so interested anymore."

Everyone laughed at that. Sara went back to her seat ruffling Thea's hair along the way. Thea smacked her hand away and everyone started talking amongst themselves again. When Sara sat down Felicity was beaming at her. Sara took Felicity's hand and kissed her cheek before winking and joining Thea in picking on Oliver and Tommy.

Felicity just sat there for a moment taking it all in. She had nothing before she met Oliver and now it was like he had come into her life so that she could experience family and true friendship and love.

**I don't want this to be the last chapter but it feels like the last chapter. Either way I'm starting a new story soon. Sorry this one was so short but I like where it ended. The rest can kind of be filled in by the imagination or maybe one day I'll come back to it but for now its finished. Wish me luck on the next story and may all of you have wonderful days.**


End file.
